Question: If $x+y=9$ and $xy=10$, what is the value of $x^3+y^3$?
Solution: If we cube both sides of the first equation, we find that $x^3+3x^2y+3xy^2+y^3=729$, so $x^3+y^3=729-(3x^2y+3xy^2)$. Since $3x^2y+3xy^2=3(xy)(x+y)=3(10)(9)$, we see that $x^3+y^3=729-(3x^2y+3xy^2)=729-270=\boxed{459}$.